Sucker Island
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: Just because you love someone, doesn't mean you'll never hurt them. Love can make you do...regrettable things, however you can believe it's perfectly normal. The horrible things you can do with a chain cord and a coke can, are interesting. WARNINGS INSIDE!


_**Sucker Island**_

_**Cred it for art goes to HearttheWolf, on DA**_

_**AN: This story was born from a dream I had, I don't even bother calling them nightmares anymore, I have 'nightmares' all the time, it seems natural at this point lol But yes, it's all based on a dream I had, none of this happened in real life, and yes all chars are out of character, so no moaning. Thank you, so take your seats, and enjoy the insanity :D **_

_**Sonic: Age 21 Silver's Big Brother**_

_**Silver: Age 16 Sonic's Little Brother (Silver shall remain forever young in my fics x3 ) **_

_**Dr. Nicola Flynn: Age 20**_

_**Jex the hedgehog: Age 21**_

_**WARNINGS: Yaoi, incest, blood, dark themes (though if you already read my other stories, you already knew that x3 ), talk of murder, violence, child abuse, talk of semi-child prostitution, bad language, poking fun at useless actors and movies,disturbing scenes etc**_

_**Chapter 1 : Aware.**_

_**Sonic's POV:**_

It's dark, so dark, I can't see anything, where am I? What happened? Am I dead? Why? _"Sonic, wake up, wake up for me." _A voice? Who? Who is talking? Who? The accent is strange, whose talking? _"Come on Sonic, open your eyes please." _When the voice stopped speaking, the darkness began to fade, and I could see, though everything was blurry, but, that soon went away, and I could see so clearly, and all I could see was white.

"What?" I spoke out loud, not really meaning to, and on instinct I automatically sat up, and it was only then did I noticed I was all wrapped up in a blanket on a single bed. The blankets were snow white, as were the walls and ceiling, where the hell am I?

I looked around, trying to find the door, and got the fright of my life when I saw a human girl sitting near my bed. She was just sitting there, smiling warmly, she was chubby with black hair that almost tipped her shoulders, thick black framed glasses covered her eyes, but they couldn't hide the amount of black eyeliner on her eyes. She had a white coat on over a purple pencil dress. Was she a doctor? If so, what the hell kind of doc was she. She looked sixteen years old!

"Hello, Sonic." She chirped, which freaked me out even more, her tone sounded as if she were talking to a friend, but I had never seen her before! I just stared at her, and fidgeted with a loose thread on the blanket. She giggled again. "You must be wondering what's going on right? Waking up in a strange place, with a strange weirdo chillin' in your stay room. Strange isn't it?"

I looked away from her and scratched the back of my ear. I didn't wanna say it to her, but I didn't understand much of what she said. Her accent, I've never heard it, she's talking too quick, what do I do? Don't wanna offend her or nothin'. My ears perked as I heard her giggling again, and I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, my body became tense.

"Hah, I know that body language." She laughed, and removed her hand, leaving me feeling confused and slightly bashful. I looked up at her and once again she gave me a warm smile. "My accent right?" She winked, and I felt my face heating up! Crap how'd she know?!

I felt awkward now, though kinda relieved, I was understanding her speech more, but still, I opened my mouth to give some sort of explanation when she interrupted me. "Nah, yer grand. Happens all the time, an Irish accent differs from one Tom Cruise tried so hard to put on. And failed. The Quiet Man is a load of crap too. Hmph." She snorted and waved her hand. "Um, ok." I muttered, still feeling quite awkward. Then I just realized. There's a person in my room, she must know what's happening!

"Hey, um, can you tell me, where I am. Doctor?" I asked, hoping for a decent answer. She nodded and pushed her slipping glassed back up the bridge of her nose. "Mmmhmm, I can tell you." I became nervous when her warm welcoming smile faded, and a firm expression took it's place. Shit, what now?

"Sonic, this is Mary Flynn's Hospital. But, everyone just calls it Flynn's" What? Hospital? "Wh-what? Why am I here?!" I cried out, I don't remember anything bad happening, why was I here? "Ssh, sshh, Sonic, calm down. Your just here to relax." I stopped yelling, but I wasn't at ease. Rlalx? Why would I be put in a damned hospital to relax? "Sonic, Sonic, please, relax." She cooed and gently placed her hand on top of mine. "Sonic, you've just been here for a bit of YOU, time. Your friends worried about you, sent you to a Doctor, and he sent you here, to be checked out by me and my uncle. Dr. Christopher Flynn." _**(AN: I have no idea if that's a real docs name, I'm just making names up because I can x3 )**_

What? Doctors? My friends? My friends?! What the hell is happening? Th-they sent me to a hospital? What was wrong with me? I can't think, I don't understand, what in the name of God is happening?! I was freaking out, big time, I don't think I've ever felt this afraid and confused before. That doctor lady squeezed my hand, as if trying to provide some form of comfort. It worked a little bit. I looked back up at her, and she smiled at me.

"My Uncle is the best in his profession. He's well respected, well known, and most recommended. And he looks like Richard Gere!" She giggled, before clearing her throat and continuing on. What the hell doc? " So, your doctor back in the U.S.A., sent you all the way over to our teeny tiny, little teddy bear island." Wait what? My eyes widened, I wasn't at home anymore? "Where the hell am I?!" I yelled and ripped my hand away from hers. What the fuck was going on! " What the hell are you talking about?! Where am I? Why was I taken to a different country?! Teddy Bear Island?! What the fuck is going on?!"

I just kept yelling, I was losing it, I was confused and this nameless doctor chick wasn't giving me the info I needed. But the more frustrated I got, the more it seemed to amuse her, and she began to speak. "Calm down, Sonic. Maybe I'm not explaining it all too well." Ya think?! I growled inwardly, and she continued. "Your Doctor sent you to my Uncle, my uncle lives here, in Ireland. Which is shaped like a teddy bear, which explains my previous, comment." She giggled. And I just sat there, mouth open, just staring. I felt her hand on my shoulder again, and I just glared at her, but she just kept smiling that damn sweet smile!

"It's alright, Sonic. It may seem extreme, to send you across the ocean just to, relax, but everyone felt it was necessary. You needed time here." "For what?" I muttered "I don't remember my time here, I just remember moving from Japan, to the States, with my little brother, my, MY LITTLE BROTHER?! Silver! Silver, where is he? Did you leave him there alone?!" I was roaring, trying to get out of the bed, but kept being pushed back down by this chubby nameless doc, she's stronger than she looks! She kept trying to shush me, calm me down, but how could I?! My little brother is nowhere near me! He needs me!

"Sonic! Sonic calm down! Silver is fine!" I paused for a moment, as she spoke "He's fine, I promise, your brother and all your friends came as well, they have been staying in the guest wing of the hospital. You can see them, just please calm down, let me explain." I began to calm down a bit, and decided to let her explain. I nodded to her, glare still present. She gave me a weak smile as she spoke.

"Ok, you've been here for four and half weeks, and for the majority of that time, you've been asleep, you only woke up for meal times, and bathing, then would sleep straight after. Even during those meal and bath times, you were still pretty out of it and un-aware of what was happening. It's my personal opinion that having the weight of the world constantly on your shoulders, stole whatever energy you had. And your stay here allowed you to recover. My uncle assigned me to take care of you." I looked at her, her words slowly sinking in, before I finally asked. "Wh-who are you anyway?"

She pushed her glassed back up, and giggled. "Oh, how rude of me, forgetting to introduce myself. Silly me. Well, Sonic. I am, Dr. Nicola Flynn." She held out her hand to me, wanting me to shake it. Was she kidding, it was a little late for formality now, but whatever, out of politeness, I took her hand and shook it, still sort of unsure of this entire situation.

"Well now, Sonic. Now that you've finally fully awoken, I'm going to let you explore. I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time to show you around myself, this place is quite big, there are more buildings than the one that make up this hospital. See, I have others, mainly teenagers, that require my care, please excuse me." She spoke and then stood up, she was only about 5'3. She only looked like a kid, how did she become an official Doctor?

I looked down at my lap, and ripped the blanket off, swung my legs over the side and stood up, but when I looked up, Nicola was gone. The door wasn't open. I looked around the room, nope not hiding. I shook my head "Must be a ninja or somthin'." I muttered and went over to the small cubby hole and pulled out my shoes and gloves. It was when I took those things out that I found an envelope in there.

I raised a brow and picked up the envelope and examined it. "Did I get mail?" I whispered to myself, and opened the envelope, inside there was a small photograph. I became confused, it was a picture of a human girl, with a bunch of flowers in her hands, the photo looked old, the girl was wearing something from like the 50's or something. I turned the photo over, and to my surprise written on the back was

_**"Angela Murphy. Age 16. Died 1956."**_

'Umm, ok. Who would leave this here?' I thought and shook my head again and put the photo and envelope back into the cubby. I'll give it to the Doc later, she can put it in a lost and found or something. I shrugged then slipped on my shoes and gloves, and headed for the door.

As I gripped the doorknob, I suddenly felt cold, and a dull ache formed in my chest. With a shiver, I shook my head and opened the door. I stepped out into a snow white hallway, and found it empty. There were others here right? But there was no one walking around, and what made it more eerie was the fact it was so deathly quiet. "Umm, hello?" I called out, and all I heard was the eccho of my own voice through the hallway.

With a weary sigh, I began to wander the halls, my eyes scanning the signs on the walls, just my luck that none of them would say "Exit". "Great. Wandering aimlessly through a creepy hallway. Fun." I scoffed, but continued on, hoping I'd stumble upon the exit, or even a window, whichever came first.

When I turned the corner, I was surprised to see two big white doors, with sign above saying "_**CANTEEN**_". Hmm, canteens usually means food, not exactly digestible food, but where there is food, there's people."What the hell." I pushed the doors open and stepped inside, only to find the entire canteen empty as well, save for one person. There was some guy, another hedgehog, sitting on top of one of the dining tables,rocking back and forth. Curiosity got the better of me, so I made my way over to him. "Ehem, excuse me, Sir?"

"D-don't, go outside." I heard him mumble. "Excuse me?" That's when the other hedgehog whipped around to face me. He looked terrible, his black and white quills were a mess, his golden eyes were bloodshot! And judging by the smudged eyeliner on his cheeks, he looked like he was crying. " DO NOT! JUST DON'T! DON'T GO OUTSIDE! YOUNG BLUE BOY! Danger! Thar be! Taco? No where! Where is she?!" The hedgehog roared, I took a step back, he was going nuts. "H-hey, calm down sir!" I said and tried to grab his arms, just to keep him still. But when I did, he just went quiet. He stared at me, it was creepy, it was almost as if he could see into my soul. _**(AN: Oh the cheeseyness Dx ) **_

Gently the other hedgehog tilted his head forward, his forehead resting against mine. My heart was beating so fast, I was getting creeped out, but this guy, just seemed so suddenly calm. My ears twitched when he began to speak again. "Young blue boy, with eyes of rare jade,_** (AN: It sounded cool in my head O.O ) **_beware, don't go outside, it's a trick, she wants to trick you. Doesn't want you to know." This caught my attention. "Who wants to trick me? What do I not know?"

A growl was the only response I got, before I was tackled to the ground! "Wh-what the hell man!" I yelled, trying to shove the crazy hedgehog off! Despite how tired and run down he looked, he was surprisingly strong, much to my disadvantage! "Dude! Get the hell off me!" I roared, but the guy didn't seem phased at all by my yells or my struggles, he just held me down, seemingly with ease, his eyes narrowing, and with a snarl he spoke "Who the hell do you think?! INGRATE! She's watchin ya, he's watchin ya, their all watchin ya! It's a plot! A sick scheme! They pretend to like you, tell you nothing bad about this place then BAM! Their ripping off your damn cock and feeding it to that cannibal in the chapel!"

He finally let me go, and he stood up, left eye twitching, hands shaking, lower lip trembling. "Watching, watching, watching, don't look! No, not outside!" What the fuck was this guy talking about! "Your fucking crazy! I need to find my brother!" I yelled and turned to leave, but he grabbed me again, his hand on my forearm, nails digging into me. "Gah! Man wh-" "Help me." he whimpered. I was stunned, the crazy expression he had, it was gone, now, he just looked vulnerable, and about to cry. With a sigh, I gently placed my hand atop his. "What's wrong, man."

The other hedgehog bit his lip as he reached into his quills, and pulled out, what looked like a crumpled up photograph. He held it up in front of me. It was a coloured picture of a young grey rabbit girl with red eyes, sitting on a swing with a clear bag of brownies, or something. She looked as if she was trying to look older than she was. She had on a hot pink tube top, black skirt, fishnet tights, black boots, finger-less gloves, spiked bracelets, and a spiked collar, with a fire hydrant shaped tag hanging from it. Holy crap! I looked from the photo to the other hedgehog. "Umm, she's pretty?" "That's my girl." he muttered. "Your girl?" "Yeah, her name was Psy, short for Psycho, her parents hated her." he laughed bitterly, and I just felt surprised and sort of awkward.

"Found her workin the streets, selling her used panties, and allowin ole creeps a grope of her under developed womanlyness. Pfft, nothin but perverts in this fuckin' kip of a country." he mumbled. Was this guy bipolar or something? Talking about this, Psy chick seemed to make him have more confidence in himself, maybe even make him a bit cocky, I better watch it.

However, the stuff he said about that girl, kinda made a bit queasy, but mainly angry. "Selling her panties, and charging to grope. Why the hell was she doing that in the first place?" I huffed. He merely chuckled and hopped back up on the dining table, and sat with one leg crossed over the other. "Parents hated her, so they got high and pissed out of their bickie tins, but then they came up with the idea of getting Psy high and drunk too. So she would sleep, and not annoy them, while they fucked till dawn, so I was told."

With a grim look, I took the photo off of him, and looked at it for a moment before glancing back up at this...eccentric person. "Where is she now?" After I asked, I felt really dumb, in the back of my mind, I kinda already knew. "Turn the photo over." With a shrug I did as told, and looked at the back of the photo, only to see written in messy hand writing, a name and a date on the back. " 'Psy -Amelia- Bunny. Age 16. MURDERED 2006.' She was murdered?!"

I gasped when the photo was ripped out of my hand. The other hedgehog kissed the photo before holding it close to his chest. "Yup, yup, my Psy-Psy was murrrrrrrddddddeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeedddd, hehe! Murdered! Murdered! Lalalalala! M.U.R.D.E.R.E.D! It's amazing, the damage you can do with the chain cord of a handbag, and a coke can." My eyes widened in sudden realization, and I began to back away from this deluded hedgehog. "Y-you killed her?! Yo-ou killed your own Ps-psy-Psy?!" I can't believe this, what the fuck have the let run loose around here!

The creepy hedgehog just grinned at me, before busting into a fit of laughter, he was literally rolling around the table, laughing like a deranged lunatic! Oh wait...

"Y-your sick, man! Sick and twisted! I hope you fucking hang!" I roared and headed for the exit. "Wait, Sonic." I froze, and slowly turned back to face the deranged hedgehog. "H-how did you know my name?" I asked quietly, but the other hedgehog didn't answer right away, He just hopped off the table, and made his way over to me, he made it seem like walking was a chore, they way he literally dragged his feet. His facial expression was dull, his eyes hollow, he looked dead.

It was only when he was inches away from me, did he finally stop. My heart was pounding, this guy murdered his own friend, and he somehow knew my name! I'm friggen beyond creeped out at this stage!

"Sonic." he rasped. "Do, do you want to know, why, why, I killed my Psycho Bunny?" I just nodded slowly. He coughed and placed a hand on the left side of my chest. Shit, I bet he could feel my heart beating itself into a frenzy. "My reasons were simple enough. I loved her." Was all he said before he pushed me back, and smiled a twisted smile. It made my stomach churn, but then he started to speak again. "Love makes you do...regrettable things, makes you hurt the one you care for. Sound familiar? Sonikku?"

What? How did? "Th-that was my little brothers, pet name for me. H-how did..." Hunching over I held my head in my hands. My head was buzzing, my stomach was churning, what the fuck was going on! I heard that creep laughing again, I glared up at him, but he merely laughed harder. "G-go fuck yourself! You sick fuck!" I growled and straightened up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my brother." And headed for the exit, but as I was leaving, I heard that bastard call out to me. "Tell Silver, that Jex said Hi."

After I heard that, I just ran! No idea where to go, just fucking running like hell! Have to find my brother, have to make sure he's alright. "I'm coming Silver!" I cried out, and darted for another pair of large white doors, that had written above them "Recreation Room" Maybe Silver was in there, waiting for me! Yeah!

_**End Chapter 1**_

_**Hi thurr, what y'all think of that? The original idea was to make this a one shot, but then I thought it would be too long, so I'm gonna make it a few chapters. Jex the hedgehog belongs to bestestest friend, and Psycho Bunny, is a fan char of my own, and that was pretty much her back story lol Anyways, R&R please and thank you!**_


End file.
